Everything Has Changed
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: Summary: the first episode of The Love Team, an Original multifandom OC series. Dina has asigned Layla, Kelly and Frankie into a team where their job is to help the Families with their love problems. And their first mission is to help demigods realize their feelings for eachother. (Jercy, Pipabeth, Solangelo, Frazel, Caleo)
1. Everything Has Changed

**This is different from the cannon verse, in this verse Percabeth and Jiper never happened.**

* * *

 _~And all i know since yesterday, is everything has changed~_

(Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift)

* * *

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Wise Girl." Annabeth sat down beside Percy on the beach.

It has been a year since the Giant War. The demigods won, Gaea has went back to sleep, and everything has been back to normal. Well, as normal as demigods can be anyway. After the war, quests are being issued again, and everybody is still recovering from the damage and losses from the war.

"So," Annabeth grinned, "Camp Jupiter is gonna be doing an annual visit tomorrow."

After the war, both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter decided that if they want to get along (and not kill eachother by starting another war), they need to get used to eachother. So, once a year some campers from Camp Jupiter visits Camp Half-Blood and spends an entire week here, and the same goes for campers from Camp Half-Blood.

"Are you going to make a move on Jason?" Annabeth nudged Percy playfully.

"Shut up." Percy replied scowling, then he smirked. "What about you, have you asked Piper out yet?"

Now it was Annabeth turn to scowl. "Shut up Percy."

"Come on Annabeth, we're both going thrue a similar situation." Percy chuckled then smiled sadly. "We're both hopelessly crushing on our best friends."

Unknown to them, a flying eyeball with wings is watching them.


	2. The Love Team is created!

"So Dina, why did you bring us here?" Kelly asked.

Dina has asked Kelly, Layla and Frankie to meet her in one of the hallways of the IGIRLS building. And in front of them is Dina, standing right next to a white door with a piece of paper taped on the front that says: "The Love Team".

"Well," Dina started. "Since all three of you have powers that involved love in some way, i've been thinking that maybe i should form the three of you into a team. A team that i can easily summon whenever there are Families that has love problems."

"So you want us to solve other peoples love problems?" Kelly raised her eyebrow at Dina.

"Your currently doing that anyway." Dina sassed back, and Kelly rolled her eyes at that.

"But i'm the fairy of Familial and Platonic Love," Frankie cuts in, "how am i supposed to help?"

"Well," Dina started to explain, "there could be some love problems where it's two best friends falling in love and you could use your powers to make it less awkward or make the feelings go away, or their parents disaproves of the relationship, or couples that needs help raising their kids. And honestly, i can think of various other scenarios where you would be helpful."

"Really?"

Dina nods. And Frankie beams at that.

"I don't mean to critisize Dina, but is that the best name you could think of?" Layla pointed towards name on the piece of paper taped on the door.

"...Yes." Dina answered quietly and look down. "I mean all of you have Mind Magic that are all kinda connected to love, and i am forming the three of you into a team."

Everybody that knows Dina Selina knows the fact that she isn't good when it comes to coming up with names, after all she was the founder of the IGIRLS Organization and she only chooses the name "IGIRLS" because she wants to make an all girls Helper Organization, and she only added the I because she likes how the name sounded.

Dina pulled out a key from her pocket. "Come on, let me show you your new office."

She walk towards the door and unlock it using the key, then all four of them proceeded to step inside.

The inside of the room is bigger than it looks just like all of the other rooms in the IGIRLS building, the walls were painted white along with the matching clean marble floor.

There's also a lot of furniture in the room with stuff that will help Layla, Kelly and Frankie with their newly assigned job: on the left side of the wall are three empty buletin boards, and on the right stands a gray couch and a coffee table next to it, a whiteboard along with some markers is standing on the left side of the couch, meanwhile on the right side of the couch lies a table with a lot of vials, test tubes, and beakers. At the end of the room stands two cabinets with a shelf full of books in between. Above the bookshelf, purple, pink, and red heart shaped lightbulbs hangs on the ceiling.

A lot of Kelly's voodoo things are inside one of the cabinets, like: voodoo dolls, candles, nails, needles, sewing kit, various types fabrics, and small jars containing various things that you probably don't want to know.

And inside the other cabinet, there's some of Layla's bottles, vials, and potion ingredients, such as: various leafs, bags of magic dust, bottles with various colored liquids in them, jars containing some dried up animal parts, and etc.

"What are those?" Frankie pointed towards the three lightbulbs.

"Those are the LP Lights," Dina explain, "LP stands for Love Problems, and their colored based on your power colors. If one of those lightbulbs flashes that means i have a mission for one of you, but if two or all three lightbulbs flashes that means i have a mission for two or all three of you."

"Does that mean that there would be times where one of us have to go on a solo mission?" Kelly ask.

"Yup." Dina winks.

"Oh yeah, before i forget," Dina tossed them the key to the room that Kelly caught, "here's the key."

"Your first mission is in the Demigod Universe." Dina snaps her fingers and a file filled with paper magically appeared. She handed the file over to Layla. "Once you're done reading that, go see Lily in her lab. I already told her about this, so she already have the teleporter ready."

After that Dina left the room, leaving only Layla, Kelly and Frankie.

"So what do you think?" Kelly turns to Layla and Frankie.

"I think, i can't wait to go to the Demigod Universe!" Frankie jumped around excitedly.

"Me too!" Layla joins Frankie. "Plus, i wouldn't mind seeing Piper again, i miss her." Layla pouted.

"You just saw her last week." Kelly deadpanned.

"That's already too long!"

"If you think so." Kelly sighed. "Anyway, what does the file say?"

Layla turn towards the file in her hands. "It says here that we have to help two couples get together." She grabs two pictures from the file, one was of a boy with black hair and green eyes and the other was another boy but with blond hair and blue eyes. "We have to get Percy together with Jason and Annabeth with Piper."


	3. A Portal Opens Up in Camp Half-Blood

When a swirling blue portal opens up in the middle of Camp Half-Blood, nobody was surprise (except for a few new campers who have never met the IGIRLS before). Pretty much most of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter knows the IGIRLS now.

A year ago after the war ended, a similar portal opens up and a young girl in her early twenties steps out. She introduced herself as Hester and told everyone that she's a fairy and a member of an organization called "The IGIRLS" who has been assigned to be their Guardian Helper that is supposed to help and protect the demigods. Everybody was skeptic at first, but after Hester helps and saves a few demigods on some quests, become what she like to call a 'Bonded Helper' with one of Camp Jupiter's Praetors Reyna, and casted a spell on both camps that prefended almost any kind of threat towards both camps, everyone is starting to be a little more open up to the whole Guardian Helper thing.

Then a couple of months later, the portal opens up again and four girls steps out. One of them introduces herself as Dina—who happens to be Hester's boss—and started to introduce the other three girls: Aina, Emerald and Vile. What happens next is that the three of them went on a quest with Percy, Jason, and Nico that involves a witch named Sarah and an evil goddess (long story). After the quest, Dina announced that from now on Aina, Emerald and Vile are Bonded Helpers with Percy, Jason, and Nico.

Then three months after that, more girls show up from the portal, and they all claims that they are now Bonded Helpers with the rest of the Seven Demigods of the Prophecy.

So yeah, they're all used to the whole 'A portal opening up in the middle of Camp and random girls stepping out' thing already.

This time, three girls steps out of the portal again.

One of them has dark skin and even darker hair that makes her look like a Gorgon. She wore a leather jacket on top of a dark red tank top, tattered jeans and black leather boots. She looks like the type of girl that would join a street gang.

Another girl looks to be of Latin descend, with tan skin, freckles around her nose, and light brown hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She's wearing a purple western plaid shirt, jeans and blue sneakers.

Finally, the last girl, is actually one of the Bonded Helpers from a few months ago. Her name's Layla, she has pale blonde hair that curls up down her shoulders and sky blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a white skirt, pink blouse, and heels that makes her tower over the other two girls. But even so, compared to an average human girl—because everytime these girls show up they always claims to be some type of 'fairy' or something—the other two girls are still incredibly taller (also, practically everybody has learn now that a lot of the IGIRLS are much taller than an average human girl).

Layla walks over to a random demigod and asks her if she knows where Annabeth and Percy could be. The girl has to stretch her neck to look up at Layla and answer the question. Layla thanks her and went back to the other two girls.

"She says that she thinks she saw Annabeth heading in the direction of the beach, she don't know about Percy."

"Didn't the file say something about the both of them being best friends?" The Latina pointed out. "So maybe Percy there too."

"You don't need to be the Fairy of Familial and Platonic Love to come up with that idea." The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes. "Which way is the beach again Layla?"

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth met them, they're not surprised when they claims to be members of the IGIRLS—because they've meet a lot of them recently—but they still don't know what are their intentions and if it might involved them in a way.

"Who are you girls?" Annabeth asked them.

"I'm Frankie, the Fairy of Familial and Platonic Love, and the girl who is dressed like a biker is Kelly, the Witch of Sex," she pointed at the dark skinned who raised her eyebrow at the biker description, "and i'm sure you already know Layla, the Fairy of Love and Emotions." She motions towards the blonde next to her. "And we're here to help you."

"Help?"

Layla walks up towards the two demigods and puts her hand on Annabeth shoulder. "We know about the crush that you both have."

"What?!" Percy and Annabeth both simultaniously exclaimed.

"Wait, how did you even know about this?"

"Let's just say our boss knows about it and sends us here to help you two get together with your crushes." Kelly explained to them.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Percy tells them. "Aina already tried to 'help'."

Aina and Annie—their Bonded Helpers—already tried to help them with their crushes and it didn't end well, this probably won't be any different.

"She did?"

"Annie already tried too." Annabeth added.

"Maybe if you let us it will actually end well this time." Frankie asked hopefully and puts on a begging puppy look. "Please?"

Frankie's puppy eyes aren't actually that bad, but she also kind of gives off a vibe that makes both Percy and Annabeth wants to hug eachother and allow Frankie, Layla, and Kelly to help. Maybe she has the ability to charmspeak just like Piper.

Percy and Annabeth sigh. "Fine."

"Yay!" Layla exclaimed excitedly like a little kid. "Oh yeah, Jason won't visit until tomorrow right?" She asked them both.

"Well, yeah." Percy answered.

"Then come on!" Layla grabs Annabeth hand and drags her away. "Let's get you and Piper together first!"

"Layla, camp is that way." Annabeth pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh right, sorry." Layla apologizes, before turning around and starts dragging Annabeth in the right direction. Leaving Percy with Kelly and Frankie.

"Why aren't you two following her?" Percy turn towards Kelly and Frankie.

"Actually, on our way here we come up with a plan." Kelly "While Layla's busy with Annabeth and Piper, we are going to help you get Jason."

"But he won't be here until tomorrow."

"So?" Kelly shrugs. "we can think of a plan while we wait."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Fun fact: i actually regreted making Layla a blonde.**

 **Next chapter we will see Layla getting pipabeth together, and Kelly and Frankie coming up a plan to get jercy together. Also if you have any ideas for this fic tell me in the comments.**

 **Oh yeah, about the whole Hester, Aina, Emerald, Vile and Bonded Helper story, i might write something about that someday to explain. This series and this universe is actually a part of something really big.**


	4. Matchmaking And Planning

Layla pulled Annabeth all the way towards the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Layla, you are hurting my wrist."

It's only after they made it to the Aphrodite Cabin that Layla lets go of Annabeth wrist.

"Wow Layla," Annabeth said feeling her wrist; "you have a very strong grip for a fairy."

She glances up and sees Layla motioning wildly towards the Aphrodite Cabin. "Oh no, i am not confessing my feelings for Piper in front of her siblings." Annabeth crosses her arms.

"Why not?" Layla whined. She may be the Fairy of Love and Emotions, but she could be a little dim sometimes.

"Because it's embarassing." Annabeth hissed. "Besides, i'm not even sure if Piper feels the same way." She muttered.

"Don't worry, she does." Layla grinned.

"What?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"She does feel the same, i know because i can sense both of your emotions towards eachother." Layla answered. "Also, i sometimes kind of accidentally saw each of your kinks." She then nervously added.

Annabeth blushed a bit. "Wait, you saw our kinks?" She suddenly feels a little exposed learning that someone has saw some (if not all) of her kinks.

"Well, i kind of have this weird ability where i'm able to see other peoples kinks." Layla explains. "It's kind of like mind reading, but i'm only able to read dirty thoughts."

"Does Piper know about this ability of yours?" Annabeth questions.

"Actually no, not yet." Layla grinned sheepishly.

There was silence for a while. Annabeth is still trying to understand Layla's 'ability'. Also, they probably shouldn't have this conversation outside where everybody can hear them, especially not in front of the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose, recovering from her initial shock with Layla's ability. "You knew that Piper has feelings for me, and you knew about my feelings for her, and you probably knew about Percy feelings too because you spend most of your time here, and you're only helping us now?"

Layla shifted her foot awkwardly. "I wanted to help you before, but Dina told me not to interfere."

"Why not?"

"Don't know," Layla shrugs, "but she's still my boss and i go along with whatever she says."

"What made her change her mind now?"

Layla shakes her head. "Well, i don't know her very well, but back then she used to be really paranoid and overprotective over a lot of Families. The truth is, she's still a little paranoid and overprotective." Layla wondered out loud. "Maybe she was trying to protect you?"

Annabeth thinks for a moment. Her and everybody else might still be a little new to this whole Families thing, but what Layla just said sounds a little hard to believe. They know Dina, she visits sometimes, including that one time with the quest that gave Percy, Jason, and Nico 'Bonded Helpers'. And during those times, Dina never once acted like she care about any of them. She always insults and harassed them, and harshly too. And even she did care, why should she? None of them are her Families anyway, they're all Hester's Families. Plus, a few of them already had 'Bonded Helpers' anyway, so a few of them probably aren't even Hester's Families anymore.

"Excuse me, do any of you know where Piper is?" Layla Hollered inside the Aphrodite Cabin.

Annabeth jumped. She was so busy thinking, she didn't even notice Layla aproaching the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Oh really? Thank you." Layla thanks one of the Aphrodite kids and closed the door.

She went back to stand next to Annabeth. "They told me that Piper at the lake." Layla grinned. "You could confess your love for her there."

"But -" Annabeth started, but Layla interrupted her.

"Look, i know that confessing your feelings to someone you love could be scary." Layla smiled softly. "But if you don't tell Piper how you feel now, you might lose your chance forever."

Okay, yes Layla could be a little dim sometimes, but when it comes to love she could actually be really smart.

Annabeth sigh. "Okay, i'll tell her."

Layla beams at that, but then she appears to realize something. "Do you mind showing the way to the lake?"

Annabeth shakes her head. Of course she doesn't know where the lake is. "Fine, i'll lead the way this time."

Annabeth then leads the way to the lake, with Layla trailing behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Poseidon Cabin, Percy, Kelly, and Frankie are trying to come up with a plan to get Jason and Percy together. They decided to do it in the Poseidon Cabin because it's more private.

"So tell me," Percy spoke; "why do i have to get stuck with you two instead of Layla?"

"It's because you're a boy." Kelly sat on the nearest bed and took out a perfectly carved wooden stick—a wand—out of her jeans pocket and inspected it. "And most boys rarely show sensitive emotions like love, so you and Jason might need more help."

"Should i be offended?"

"No, of course not!" Frankie quickly said. "She's just saying."

"Okay then," Percy decided to just ignore what Kelly said for now; "what's your plan for tomorrow?"

Kelly lean back and pointed at Percy with her wand. "First we need to get Jason to notice you."

"Wait a minute Kelly," Frankie interrupted her; "before we start the whole matchmaking thing, we don't even know if Jason feels the same way. If we do the matchmaking now and it turns out Jason doesn't returns Percy feelings, then he's gonna get heartbroken, and Dina's going to fire us because we didn't do our job!" Frankie finished her rant.

"Oh yeah, no offense about the whole heartbroken thing." Frankie said to Percy.

"Is she always like this?" Percy motions at Frankie with his thumb.

"She's new, bear with her." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Frankie, would you chill out." She stands up and puts her wand back in her pocket. "Dina isn't going to fire us. But i see your point about the whole feelings thing, what do you have in mind?" Kelly crosses her arms.

"Well, i was thinking that maybe one of us should try to use our powers to figure out if Jason feelings are mutual." Frankie answered.

"I could do that." Kelly though out loud. "I mean, i'm the Witch of Sex and my powers are kind of similar to Layla's."

"Actually, maybe i should do it. It might seem suspicious if you do it. Because you're the Witch of Sex and all—no offense—and Jason might notice something's up. i mean, according to the files these kids aren't as dumb as they look."

"Okay, first of all, i'm not a kid," Percy snaps; "and second, what files are you talking about."

"The Family files of course." Frankie explains. "You see, each Family has their own respective file about them, and everything about them is in that file: their biological family, age, experiences, including their weaknesses, fears, and insecurities. Which is why they're very important and is only restricted to Helpers that are assigned to help them."

Percy frowns. If these girls knew about his weaknesses, fears, and insecurities, then they probably knew about what the war and Tartarus did to him. They probably knew about all the nightmares too. Maybe that's why Aina was always so overprotective towards him. He always though that her overprotectiveness was just her overreacting—after all, she just know him—but after learning about the so called 'Family files', he realized that maybe Aina's overprotectiveness actually has a good reason. And yes, it's really annoying, but at least she never treat him like glass. Because that's the last thing he needs.

Frankie must have noticed Percy change of mood, because suddenly she said, "i'm sorry, i probably shouldn't mention the weaknesses, fears, and insecurities parts."

"It's okay." Percy told her and smiled sadly.

"So that's the plan for tomorrow?" Kelly spoke after a while. "You try to use your powers to figure out if Jason has similar feelings and then just wing it from there?"

Frankie looks thoughful for a moment. "I guess?" She shrugs.

"What do you think kid?" Kelly turns to Percy.

Percy glared at her. "I told you, stop calling me 'kid'. And, whatever you think is best, after all you girls are the love experts here."

Frankie grinned. "You won't regret this Percy!"

 _Hopefully not._ Percy though to himself.

* * *

 **Sorry about the ride to Feels Town there at the end. I kinda also want to reveal what kind of relationship the Bonded Helpers have with their Families in this. And yes, one of Layla's powers is the ability to see kinks, it's also one of Kelly's powers**


	5. The Actual Pipabeth Chapter

**I'm sorry this seems short and suckish and this took a long time to write because writing love confessions and getting everybody IC is hard -_-**

* * *

If you ever decided to ask Annabeth if she's nervous right now, you will probably get a punch in the face.

It's kind of funny really. Here she is, Annabeth Chase the Daughter of Athena, who fought in both the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War, one of the Seven Demigods of the Prophecy, survivor of Tartarus, she even came face to face with Arachne for Hades sake!

And she can't even confess her feelings to her crush/best friend. Pathetic.

When Annabeth and Layla finally reached the lake, she noticed Piper. She was lounging on the ground near the lake.

Before Annabeth can go and talk to Piper—or rethink the whole confessing thing—Layla puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles reassuringly. "Just so you know, if you need me i'll be hiding in the nearby bushes."

Annabeth really doubted that Layla could hide in the nearby bushes with her height, even if she crouch down her head would probably still pop out. But she returns the smile anyway, appreuciating the comfort. "Thanks Layla."

She took a deep breath, then started running towards where Piper is.

"Hey." Annabeth asked Piper as soon as she's near.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." Piper sat up. "What brings you here?"

"Well..." Annabeth started, but she suddenly found herself tongue tied. She look around the bushes, trying to see if she could find Layla for some guidance. And sure enough, she found her crouching down in a nearby bush using her index finger to write a couple of words in the air. It took Annabeth some time to read the words because of her dyslexia, but when she did she mentally facepalm. In bold pink letters—no, _actual_ bold pink letters floating in mid air—were the words 'Tell her' written by Layla.

"What are you looking at?" Piper turns around in Layla's direction. Fortunately, Layla already made the letters disappear before Piper can see them. Unfortunately, Piper saw her before she crouches lower into the bushes.

"Um," Piper spoke up. "do you mind telling me what it is you're doing with my annoying 'Bonded Fairy'?"

Annabeth mentally sigh. It's now or never. "Piper, we're friends right?"

"Of course."

"Do you want us to be more than friends?" Annabeth said nervously.

"You mean like girlfriends?" Piper raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Annabeth gulped; "girlfriends."

Piper suddenly look a little uncomfortable. "Did Layla tell you?"

"Yes, she did." Annabeth nods. "But don't worry, i feel the same way too. Also, the reason Layla's with me is because she is send to help me get together with you."

"In that case, i'm sorry you have to get stuck with her for a while." Piper grimaced. "She can get pretty annoying."

"Hey, i'm right here!" Layla suddenly appeared right next to them looking offended.

"Come on Layla," Piper rolled her eyes and stood up; "pretty much everybody now knows that you and the other IGIRLS are either annoying, crazy, or overprotective."

The offended look disapeared from Layla's face and was replaced with a grin. "That is true. To be honest, i think the only sane one in our organization is Hester."

"But, you did kinda help me get a girlfriend," Piper glanced at Annabeth for a second before looking back at Layla; "so i guess your okay sometimes for a 'Bonded Fairy' or whatever."

"Wait, did you just call me your girlfriend?" Annabeth said a little too quickly.

Piper kissed her cheek. "Yes i did." She then started walking away. "Bye babe."

Annabeth stood there stunned. Piper just kissed her. Well it was on the cheek but it still counts as a kiss. All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched squeal. She turn around and realized that the squealing was coming from Layla.

"She just kissed you!" Layla squealed. "And called you her girlfriend!" She took a deep breath before asking. "Please tell me that you and Piper are a couple now."

"I think so." Annabeth replied.

"That's great. Now all that's left for me to do is help Kelly and Frankie get Percy and Jason together. I better go, bye Annabeth." Layla waved and started walking back towards camp.

Annabeth smiled and waved back. Some of those IGIRLS might not be so bad after all.


End file.
